146895-could-a-dev-answer-this-question-is-it-possible
Content ---- ---- Question: Can I enter those dungeons solo with the group tools or do I have to run all the way to the entrance of the dungeon? | |} ---- AFAIK, you have to go to the entrances of the dungeons. | |} ---- ---- Unfortunately, you'll have to run to them. | |} ---- ---- Way to miss the point mate... | |} ---- I thought the same thing :-) | |} ---- ---- ---- Have a read up, no sarcasm genuinely serious here. A hell of a lot of people play MMO's solo. According to some devs, one that worked on this game included. More people play solo than with groups. On top of that, only a small portion of a games population ever does the end game group stuff. | |} ---- Which is why we have shiphands (expeditions), dailies, world story instances, housing, crafting, paths, open world events, etc The game already has plenty of solo-able content, why force specific group content to be solo-able? Edited November 13, 2015 by Nazryn | |} ---- That's how this game is starting to feel if you are an oceanic player on the Dominion side. | |} ---- ---- The way I read this is you meaning all those new singe player contents would drop expedition level rewards right? Cause if you meant they should still drop the current rewards they are now - Yeah, no. Never. Even if Carbine was foolish enough to make those instances all single player (and ignoring what I pointed out above), that level of rewards never going to happen or else goodbye MMO, hello new single player game. STL, KV, Skullcano, Protostar Academy, and all the adventures can be solo'd in normal mode if you dont rally down to their level. I havent tested SSM yet, nor the vets (although I feel like I might be able to solo some parts of those dungeons with more gear). | |} ---- ---- He isn't asking for anything to be "forced". He's asking for more options which, in an MMO, is always a good thing. Why would you not want more content for people to do? As long as solo content doesn't offer the same rewards as group content I see no problem with having more options on the table. Group content will still be there, you are acting like he wants it removed completely. | |} ---- More content is not 'always' a good thing just like more of anything isn't 'always' a good thing. He's asking for essentially a LFR mode for dungeons, WB, and adventures. We can make and educated guess about how that would end up | |} ---- You can solo normal SC. I think Boss Octog gave me the most trouble but the rest is relatively easy. Have yet to attempt normal SSM. I imagine that would be a bit tough. On that note, normal adventures up to War of the Wilds are definitely solable. I have yet to try Crimelords or Malgrave Trail though. On topic, I do think they should add more solo instances (getting tired of repeating Omni-Core) but I don't think they should add a mode that makes a lot of group content soloable. My reasoning has more to do with redundancy. Many of the normal instances are soloable or you can run them in smaller groups (or non-trinity setup) and the story doesn't change too much if you want a chance to read the text. | |} ---- He's asking for a solo mode, nothing like LFR. Basic rewards, more for folk to do, there is no down side. Well, no down side to a bigger studio, it won't happen here with this tiny studio but there is no down side to having solo modes. It takes nothing away from those that want to group and gives others more to do. | |} ---- Downside is the effort it would take to make them and tune them properly, especially when this content was designed for a trinity setup. It really wasn't designed to be soloed, and when you do solo the old instances, it's because you are OP enough to be able to ignore certain mechanics. Honestly, what OP wants is mostly in the game already, except that you have to take the five minutes it takes to run out to the instance entrance. | |} ---- ---- I get what he is asking for... but I will use the "slippery slope argument" that everyone hates when people use... So we open up Solo dungeons (on current content). How long before we see a culture of "Okay, now that I can solo the dungeon, why can't I get the same loot as I would in a full group?!?!" You know it will happen. But if he just wants to be able to solo queue for the normal versions of the dungeons with no changes in mechanics, that is fine to me. So the above statement from me is more in relation to the crowd that wants a soloable version of veteran dungeons. Edited November 13, 2015 by h4vix | |} ---- Man really? Do you want to compare those with the awesomeness that WBs (when no zerg/lag is present) are, or the sheer fun/challenge dungeons are WITH a good group? Seriously? Bro, do you even read? Edited November 13, 2015 by DrustZephyr | |} ---- Perhaps you are right. Perhaps people would starting down that "slippery slope". But how many serious MMO's players ever asked for solo content rewards to be elevated to the same level as group content? Sometimes I enjoy doing something challenging on my own. Sometimes I don't have a choice, because there isn't anyone around doing the content I want. And no, current wildstar solo content is NOT challenging. Expeditions are fun, but boss fights in them are underwhelming. World bosses are a zerg/lag/disconnect/unholypapgrind-fest for me (except in rare ocasions). And dungeons, at least for me, are a guild activity, doing them on lfg tool is a test of patience and/or random lottery. I would take this, if nothing else. Edited November 13, 2015 by DrustZephyr | |} ----